mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Top Man's Stage, nonsensically enough, takes place in a floating greenhouse of all places. Wide light panels are hung around the stage alongside squatting Komasaburo enemies, presumably to provide illumination for the plants. The plants themselves poke through the glass covering them in a few places to form deadly, instant-death spikes. Most of the stage however is wide open, making it easy to navigate if tough to pin foes down on. Tying the theme back to the robot master, floating top platforms also appear in various places throughout the stage. Moving up and down at regular intervals, the help players reach high ledges or access hidden weapons on outcrops surrounded by bottomless pits! Layout Top Man's stage is centered around a courtyard with the Top Spin, fittingly enough. Tango Roll, Water Wave and some tiered ledges holding Arrow Buster are to the east, and an Exit Unit and Metal Blade are to the west. From either direction, an elevated path lies to the north. It connects a room with another Tango Roll and Spark Shock to the west to a similar room with Shadow Blade to the east. The path between holds Drill Bomb, Treble Sentry, a Party Ball and a room with Metal Blade. A window leading to a top platform and Skull Barrier is also found near the Metal Blade. The southern edge of the map is taken up by a long, warehouse-style room filled with weapons found elsewhere on the map. Shadow Blade and Drill Bomb rest on pedestals to the west while Spark Shock and Water Wave lie on the room's other side. The tall pillar in the room's center does contain a new item: an E-Tank. An Eddie Call and M-Tank are also located in the pits of spikes surrounding the pillar. Use the Skull Barrier! Finally, a W-Tank rests on a pillar to the north of this deadly setup. If you're in the mood to defy death even further, you can also grab the Hard Knuckle on a hidden outcrop near the Exit unit to the east of this room! Strategy As with most arena style maps, stay out of the center of the map where you're likely to be spun by someone's top spin or hit by crossfire. Instead, snipe at crowds in the area with Water Wave and Drill Bomb from the north pathway. If anyone comes out you, chase them off with either the Metal or Shadow Blade, depending on your range. You may also find it profitable hanging around in the southern room, where players usually come to heal. Hide somewhere, and finish enemies off with the Arrow Buster or Hard Knuckle when they climb a ladder or wait for a top platform. ]] ]] Easter Egg There's an invisible secret spot in this map that can appear in 4 different locations. When a Drill Bomb detonates on this spot, a Database CD (inspired from Mega Man & Bass) will appear, and can be collected. The 4 possible places where this invisible spot appears are : - Right behind the Skull Barrier weapon ; - Right behind the Hard Knuckle weapon ; - On the little platform that links the main area and the Party Balloon (there's a W-Tank on it) ; - On the tall platform surrounded by spikes and spinning tops, in the biggest inside area (there's a E-Tank on it). (See screenshots to the right. Since the spot is invisible in-game, a Big Snakey head indicates its location in these pictures) When picked up by a player, this CD changes the background music to an 8-bit cover of "Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round", and displays the text "You spin me right round baby right round like a record baby round round round round." in the CD owner's console. This tune's music code is TOPWHY. The song's lyrics are often referenced among the Doom coders when they work with angles, or rotative actors (in this case, it's just a joke referring to Top Man's spinning). Modifications V1 to V2 Both Thunder Bolt pickups replaced Water Wave drops there previously. V2 to V3 Added Beat Support, replaced one Knight Crush with Flash Bomb V3A to V3B Cutstuff user Copy Robot completely remade the map. It features an entirely different layout, a new weapon and item selection, uprising and downrising spinning tops, and Komasaburos. He also added an easter egg. V3B to V5A Easter egg has been removed. Category:Mega Man 3 Category:Stages Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs